


Burn

by Foxfire141



Category: Resident Evil (Movieverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Afterlife, Art, Comic, F/F, Fanart, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxfire141/pseuds/Foxfire141
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice deals with some inner demons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Page One

 

  
  
[Resident Evil: Burn](http://foxfire141.deviantart.com/art/Resident-Evil-Burn-275125374) by [Foxfire141](http://foxfire141.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](http://www.deviantart.com)


	2. Burn

 

 

 

  



	3. Burn




	4. Burn

 


	5. Burn

 


	6. Burn

 

 


End file.
